ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Killer" Caleb Keaton
History Caleb Keaton was raised in a quasi-commune in California. He was sent to travel America to recruit for his community. He chose to do this as a professional Wrestler as it draws in fans and allows him to indulge his love of violence. Bio During Caleb's preaching the following has been learned. He was raised as a normal child, reading comic books and riding his bike. He enjoyed living in his community where he could live free from pedophiles, rapists and murderers. He watched tapes of wrestling with the other children on Saturday mornings and fell in love with the sport. These tapes however were from the pre-WWF expansion when wrestling was more about good and evil then profanity and crudeness. Early Days As community members dwindling the leaders decided to send some of their members into the world to spread their message. Caleb chose to pursue the sport he loved but was shocked at what it has become. Originally he was essentially a preacher ''Big Break'' Originally he was essentially a preacher character making his start in various Californian indies. When he realised his message was getting lost he changed his appearance to fit more with society. With this change his career took off, he still played a heel to the masses but his message was catching the 'rejects' and drawing them in. "Killer" Controversy When an up-and-coming politician; who openly criticized Caleb community, was found dead he was arrested as a suspect. His fans rallied behind him and proved his innocence when the they discovered at the time of the politicians death we was wrestling at an event in front of over 1000 fans. At the time he was working under a mask after dropping a loser leaves town match. To some this points towards his alibi be invalid, however he has been removed from the suspect list. The crime has never been solved. Getting back on track Using the notoriety he garnered during his arrest and subsequent acquittal Caleb took the nickname "Killer" and he shoot into the main event. Due to his past the fed never gave him a title match as they enjoyed the publicity he brought would never risk him holding their world title in case he really did commit the murder of the senator. PrYde Wrestling Rumours have it Caleb is in negotiations with Pryde President Logan rutherford. Moveset Finishers :* "The Garrote" LeBell Lock . :* "Leap of Faith" Swandive Splash :* "Helter Skelter" Cut–throat corkscrew neckbreaker Favorites :* 'Fall from Grace' Cannonball Senton :*'Double murder- Suicide' German suplex followed by a wheelbarrow facebuster followed by a Dragons Clutch :*'Snapped' Inverted headlock backbreaker :*'Stigmata Stomp' multiple stomps ending with one to each hand. In Ring Moves :* 'Roid Rage' windmill punches in corner followed by stomps :* 'Fragile X' Cross-arm piledriver :* '6-24-7' Leapfrog body guillotine to an opponent draped over the second rope Trivia :* Caleb likes twinkies and also suffers from a Messiah Complex External links PrYde Wrestling Category:Wrestlers